


Average Side of the Soulmate Bond

by froghbert_the_frog



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, mental bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghbert_the_frog/pseuds/froghbert_the_frog
Summary: Some light, silly Barisi one-shots inspired by a post on Tumblr. What if your OTP had a mental bond, and they just had average, everyday thoughts?





	1. "You've had that song stuck in your head for days. It's driving me nuts, too."

Rafael sat at his desk, glaring at the wall across the room. His toe began to tap against his will. His eyebrows furrowed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _One, two, three, four_ in. Hold. _One, two, three, four_ out. He opened his eyes and looked back down at the deposition on his desk. He picked up his pen. Pushing away at anything except the deposition and possible lines of questioning that dared creep into the edges of his brain, he began to work. Rafael succeeded for about two seconds.

_“WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, A YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE!”_ Rafael just about screamed as he threw his pen at the wall.

Sonny chuckled in the front of Rafael’s head. Rafael could feel the warm humor emanating from Sonny’s side of the connection, and Rafael rolled his eyes.

_“You’ve had that song stuck in your head for days. It’s driving me nuts, too,” Sonny laughed._

_“Next time we drive to see your family, we are_ not _listening to the Beatles,” Rafael grumbled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading fanfiction for years, I finally wrote one of my own. Please leave me some constructive criticism and feedback!


	2. “Less homicidal thoughts about your annoying coworker right now, please. I’m in a meeting over here.”

Sonny checked his watch for what he was sure was the hundredth time that afternoon. He was anxious and irritated, although he had no reason to be. The day had been pretty smooth, all things considered. The squad had just closed a recent domestic abuse case and the victim was safe. Sonny should have been ecstatic to sit his desk instead of on a protective detail.

He supposed the annoyance was just Rafael’s side of the bond mingling with Sonny’s feelings. Soulmates always felt both partners’ feelings, they were intwined and coexisted just as thoughts did. Sonny was usually good at staying within the emotions that arose from him, but Rafael was projecting. Rafael's persistent bad mood had worn down on Sonny’s happy, content gossamer threads of feeling all day.

Rafael always projected a lot of emotion when he was in court. Sonny had asked him about it once, if Rafael knew just how much he was sharing to his partner. Rafael had just turned to him, tilted his head to the side, considering his partner, and smiled softly. “No, I didn’t know. Does it bother you?” And Sonny told him it didn’t. He didn’t say anything else, but Rafael’s smile grew as he turned back to his book. Sonny remembered how Rafael’s appreciation and love for him seeped into the front of his mind, and Sonny knew that Rafael was exploring just how much Sonny _loved_ the strength of his partner’s emotions when he was in court.

Rafael in court was the Rafael who was on top of the world. He was at his sharpest, most analytical, purely focused, confident, and passionate, everything Sonny adored about him. Rafael was all of that during his current case, but mostly he was annoyed.

As Sonny began to jiggle his leg under his desk, Fin’s computer pinged.

“Hey, 1PP wants two representatives from SVU at their press conference at five. Something about that domestic case we just closed, I think they just want to use it to show off,” Fin announced.

“Well, Lieu is in court, and I have a kid to get home to. You and Carisi better go iron your dress uniforms,” Rollins smirked. Sonny just rolled his eyes.

“Alright I’ll meet you at 4:30, Fin,” Sonny said.

_“Hey, go show the world your accomplishments Detective. I’m sorry I can’t make it,” Rafael thought._ Sonny’s eyes widened a little, not expecting a communicative thought from Raf for a little while yet. Both men preferred letting their thoughts just coexist naturally while they were at work, instead of direct communication. Both their professions were very busy intellectually. The more each could focus on their respective job, the better.

_“Don’t worry, I’m not slacking off,”_ Rafael thought in response to Sonny’s surprise _. “Opposing counsel called for a recess, their witness didn’t show.”_ Sonny smiled at that.

_“Don’t get too excited. I bet Buchanan is using his time to burry me in paperwork. He’s already raised about forty ridiculous objections.”_

_“I would’t have expected any less from him,”_ Sonny replied. _“And thanks, but you know these press conferences are just for political show.”_

_“You’re not wrong,”_ Raf thought quietly. With the thought, however, Sonny also felt a rush of pride directed towards him.

At 4:45, Sonny stood in the back hall behind the conference auditorium. He rolled his shoulders. His uniform coat was stiff. Fin was late, as Sonny had expected he might be.

_No! Not good, he’s pressing too hard, we cannot go down this path! “Objection!”_ Sonny clenched his jaw. Rafael was more fired up than usual about this cross. Buchanan was really getting on his nerves.

When Fin showed up, Sonny had his hands balled into fists.

“Hey man, you good? You look tense,” Fin observed. “Everything okay on Barba’s end?” Fin knew from his own bond that intense emotions were sometimes viscerally felt by both, and it could be hard to separate out the feelings that were appropriate to each partner’s situation.

“Yeah, yeah. Buchanan’s just being an ass like always,” Sonny sighed. He took a deep breath. Relaxed his shoulders. Uncurled his fists. He centered his own emotions. Mild nerves. A little annoyance, light excitement. Rafael’s irritation was encircling everything.

A little guilt seeped in, too. Rafael had realized what Sonny was doing. The irritation diminished. Then Sonny assumed Buchanan said something else outlandish, because Rafael’s suppressed eye roll exploded into Sonny’s head.

“Alright then let’s get this over with,” Fin said. Sonny followed him onto the conference stage, in front of the news cameras and reporters. Both detectives shook the Deputy Commissioner’s hand and took their place standing next to the podium. The lights were too bright, but Sonny tried to focus on his excitement, and push down Rafael’s irritation.

The Deputy Commissioner droned on and on about the department, their conviction rate- which Sonny remembered, with a stab of his own annoyance- was more Rafael’s accomplishment than the police’s. His jaw was clenched again.

_Another objection, Buchanan? I’m perfectly within legal limits. No, NO! You’re introducing this motion now?_ Blurry images of Rafael violently stabbing Buchanan with his pen flitted through Sonny’s head.

Fin nudged him. Sonny must have been looking the way Rafael thought. He immediately unclenched his jaw and smiled, then felt ridiculous, because he was supposed to be thinking about the heinous crimes he stopped, not the ones his soulmate would like to commit. Smiling was probably not the best facial expression for the situation.

_“Less homicidal thoughts about Buchanan right now, please. I’m in a conference over here,”_ Sonny thought loudly, hoping Rafael would calm down a little. Sonny absolutely did _not_ need to be vividly imagining murdering a defense attorney while he was standing next to the Deputy Commissioner. Rafael just sniggered.

_“Little shit,”_ Sonny thought in the back of his mind.

_“I heard that,”_ Rafael thought back.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading fanfiction for years, I finally wrote one of my own. Please leave me some constructive criticism and feedback!


End file.
